哔哔小子3000 Mark IV
(NPC version) }} 哔哔小子3000 Mark IV（英文：'Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV'）是出现于《辐射4》中的个人信息处理器（Personal Information Processor，简称PIP），系哔哔小子3000的升级型号，由罗科工业公司制造，采用了可穿戴式设计，可以储存穿戴者的个人与物品信息，也可以记录周围环境的相关数据。 背景 哔哔小子3000 Mark IV被分配给了波士顿地区的六座避难所，包括75号避难所、81号避难所、88号避难所、95号避难所、111号避难所，以及114号避难所。 功能 哔哔小子3000 Mark IV是一款多功能设备，可以显示穿戴者的生理状况、周围区域地图以及所携物品。相比哔哔小子3000，哔哔小子3000 Mark IV的设计更为人性化，将一系列开关设于右侧，便于惯用右手者操作。它内置了一个单色屏幕，在低亮度区域可以充当照明光源，同时还设有盖格计数器及无线电接收器。 根据哔哔小子3000 Mark IV的开机画面，它的系统配置显示为： * Pip-OS v7.1.0.8 * 64k RAM * 38,911 bytes free storage 意即： * 个人信息处理器-操作系统 版本号：7.1.0.8 * 64k内存 * 38911字节可用空间 状态栏 The statistics menu, or 'Stats', shows the user's damage and resistance, health, AP, experience and limb condition. The levels of their SPECIAL attributes are shown in a separate tab, with a third tab displaying various perks they have acquired. 背包栏 这是用来展示玩家背包物品的。The menu also displays total caps and carry weight at the bottom of the screen. It is sorted into seven tabs: * 武器: 所有武器和手雷。 可以观看、比较、装备和撤销。底部一栏有现在伤害的显示。 * 服装: All armor and clothing appear in this tab. Specs of armor and clothing can be viewed and compared, as well as equipped and unequipped. The bottom right corner of this screen displays all current resistances. * 药物: Medicines, chems, food and drinks are sorted here and can be used and consumed in this tab. The health bar is also shown at the bottom of this screen. * 其他: Miscellaneous items such as keys, holotapes, notes, bobby pins and items which fall under no other category are in this tab. Holotapes and notes can be played or read here. * 垃圾: Resources for crafting, items that can be scrapped for resources and resource shipments are listed in this tab. * 升级包:改造武器的各种模块。 * 子弹: 所有枪的各种子弹。 It should be noted that this Pip-Boy, while being an upgraded version of the Pip-Boy 3000, does not have the same keychain functionality and is susceptible to key clutter in the miscellaneous tab. 数据栏 The data menu is mainly used as a means to keep track of overall progression, as well as view the current date and time in-game. It is divided into three categories: * 任务: 所有进行中、已完成的任务和杂项任务。 * 工部: 玩家控制下各村庄的水、食品、防御、感情。 * Stats: This function lists a variety of trivial in-game statistics that can be viewed. It is divided into five subcategories: ** General: Displays general statistics, such as the number of locations discovered and cleared, days passed, hours slept, etc. ** Quest: Lists the number of quests that have been completed and what kind. ** Combat: Displays combat statistics, such as the numbers and types of enemies killed, critical strikes used and several perk-related accomplishments. ** Crafting: Shows the number of things that have been crafted, plants harvested, settlements unlocked, items scrapped, objects built and supply lines created. ** Crime: Lists the number of crimes that have been committed, such as murder and the number of locks picked and computers hacked. 地图栏 The map menu opens centered on the device's current location. It can switch between world and local maps and can be used to view current supply lines between settlements. The user can view all discovered and marked locations, set waypoints and find the location of a current quest objective. 广播 No longer in the data menu, radio stations now have their own tab. Diamond City Radio and the Classical Radio will always be shown by default, with new radio frequencies appearing as they are found. If outside the broadcast range of a frequency, it will be grayed out and will not be selectable. 灯光 在黑暗的地方玩家可以打开它的灯光。灯光的颜色与界面的颜色一致，可在设置中进行调节。 长按tab键（或设置其他按键）即可打开灯光。 插头 机器上有一个插头，用来连接动力装甲，也可开启波士顿地区避难所的大门。也可用来控制机器人 if the Robotics Expert perk is active. Notes * Minigames can be played on this model of the Pip-Boy, using holotapes found by the Sole Survivor. * 尽管唯一幸存者是避难所的居民，他却没有一个这东西。他是从总管身上得到的，如果不拿，就无法开门，游戏也没法继续。 * 尽管玩家不是首个使用者，玩家的名字却记录在里面。 * 上一代产品是被锁住的，而这一代可以自由地取下它。The Mark IV also does not have the attached glove like the 3000A had in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. * When wearing a power armor frame the Sole Survivor does not interact with the Pip-Boy directly; instead all the information is displayed through the suit's integrated helmet mounted display (也许根本没有头盔) but with a different HUD color. This implies that the Pip-Boy is capable of interfacing with power armor frames' on board systems to allow access to its functionality without having to directly operate the device (since this would be impossible whilst enclosed within the frame's arm section). * On the promotional photo for the 'Pip-Boy Edition' contents, the Vault-Tec product number is PIP M4.5486VTT-004-111. This product number is also printed on the capsule case. The M4 possibly denotes Mark IV as does the -004. The VTT likely refers to Vault-Tec Technologies. The ''-111'' refers to Vault 111 from which the Sole Survivor emerges; this is confirmed on the capsule case, which reads "FOR VAULT 111 DEPLOYMENT." * In the ''Fallout 3'' art book, which comes with the Collector's Edition of Fallout 3, there is a section about the Pip-Boy 3000. It states that a designer later realized that it would be more ergonomic if the buttons and knobs on the Pip-Boy had been placed on the right side rather than the left. This means that the character would have to reach over the screen to use the controls, which is inconvenient. This detail has been fixed on the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. * If the Pip-Boy light is turned on in the PS4 version, the Dualshock 4 controller's light bar will turn green to match the default color of the Pip-Boy light. When turned off, it will revert to its previous color. If the player dies or loads another save file while the Pip-Boy light is on, however, the light bar will remain green until the Pip-Boy light is turned on and off again. * If left idle while looking at the Pip-Boy for an extended period of time (usually around 2 minutes), the Sole Survivor will occasionally tap on it, hit it to fix bugs, briefly place it down to look in front of them, or look at its underside. * With the installment of Vault-Tec Workshop, Pip-Boys can be given to settlers and companions (excluding Strong, Ada, Dogmeat, and Codsworth). * The Pip-Boy can be modded at an armor workbench; however, only the "Standard" variant is available, without Creation Club content installed. 幕後信息 * The Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV was first revealed on June 3, 2015, in the ''Fallout 4'' announcement trailer. * 嗶嗶小子的開機畫面顯示該設備擁有64k內存和38911字節的可用空間，這是在向康懋達64致敬。 * A real-world model of this Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV has been made in limited numbers by Bethesda. It can hold smartphones of certain sizes inside and has an app to be used with it. The app is a full version of the Pip-boy and can be used to interact with the game instead of using the Pip-Boy in game. The app will update to the current quest, inventory, stats, etc. of whatever game it is synced to. It is included in Fallout 4 's Pip-Boy Edition with a display stand. * On November 11th, 2016, the Pip-Boy Deluxe Edition was released. This model has a built-in screen, functioning knobs and an opening holotape player, but does not interface with the game.http://store.bethsoft.com/collectibles/pip-boy-deluxe-bluetooth-edition.html The display stand doubles as a speaker and a charging station. 錯誤 * Viewing the local map may cause an item in the player's inventory to be displayed in the background. ** Viewing any tab outside the item tab may do the same. * On occasion, the Pip-Boy will not show up when accessed. This can be fixed by saving and re loading the game. This can also be fixed by pressing the escape key twice. * Occasionally after using "shift-tab" to access the Steam overlay, the Pip-Boy might not pull up again. To fix this, simply reopen the overlay and close it again. * When viewing the map, the cursor can not be moved, zooming in and out still works. * When in chameleon armor while invisible, the Pip-Boy menu will not show up the first time. This can be fixed by exiting and reentering the menu. Also standing up after and entering the Pip-Boy and entering the menu will have the screen still in chameleon affect and have the screen translucent while still having the border. * When changing tabs from either STAT or INV to MAP, the knob indicating the current displayed tab will bug and not move to MAP until the player goes to DATA or RADIO. * If using a armor workbench with the add-on Vault-Tec Workshop, the Pip-Poy will appear in the workbench menu but when selected, cannot be modified in any way. 圖片冊 FO4 Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen Fo4 Pip-Boy vacuum tube.png|Adapter plug on bottom of the Pip-Boy Pipboy300markiv.png|The Sole Survivor playing a video game on their Pip-Boy PIP-OS FO4.png|Pip-Boy starting up Art of Fo4 Pip-Boy concept_art.jpg|''The Art of Fallout 4'' concept art References en:Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV es:Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV hu:Pip-Boy (Fallout 4) ko:핍보이 3000 마크 IV pl:Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV ru:Пип-бой (Fallout 4) uk:Піп-бой (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 unique armor and clothing Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:RobCo Industries technology